Left 4 dead : David's story
by Eternal2warrior
Summary: this is the diary of David Bulman during the zombie apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

It's been 7 days since I last saw anything that I could pretend was normal, I had been struggling with my journey for a long time, longer now than it seems, and it had taken its toll on my mind. Whenever I sleep I hear the screams of those lost to me but I still find time to stare into their eyes and see all the fear and other harsh emotions. The year is 2055 3 years into a nuclear winter caused by all the weapons that had been fired to show off worldly independence, we all believed that it was something that needed to happen for our world to finally be at peace but no, it took it's toll on everyone, changing people. Firstly the government said that it was the madness of the death around them that changed them, but it wasn't.

I know exactly what happened to them, hordes of people have been infected by a strange virus, normal germs with nuclear radiation and also a strand of a medical marvel which at the time we all believed would get rid of the diseases that could kill a person in years or so we thought, But now it has destroyed all that hope and it has destroyed many peoples lives, I have documented the effects on those that have been effected by the virus it changes them in mind and body, first of all their minds begin to disintegrate which succeeds in loss of speech and rational thinking, next it destroy their bodies, it seems that it destroys all the living cells within them and infects them to do it's own bidding, we have also found out that the virus has a way to lead conscious thought which gives it the ability to control those that it infects, there are different strands which infect people, some seem immune to some and not to others we have classified them into 9 separate groups,

The horde- the most common

The hunter- seems to infect those that are agile

The smoker- those that have been infected by diseases of the lungs

The boomer- those whose bodies have a large amount of body fat

The witch- infects women who have depression

The tank- infects those who have masses of body muscle

The spitter- infects people with stomach problems

The jockey- those who have height problems

The charger- those who have anger problems

Now back to my story, as I said it's been 7 days since I saw anyone normal, my name is David and with me there are 3 others, Tom, Jed and Dean. We have been on the run from the infected for over a year, many of us coming close to becoming one of the infected but we have all laid waste to many hordes and saved each other many times, it's a Monday and we are all living on the roof of the new York paper, 17 stories of infected hordes and no working elevator, it doesn't help that we have only one way to get down as Dean accidentally destroyed the only clear exit when he threw a renegade pipe bomb at the ensuing hordes, he meant good but fucked up our way out….. "Hey jackass since you fucked it up you gets to go and scope out our way out today"

"Aww man come on, I didn't mean it" said Dean and everyone looked at him with

Remorse but nodded towards the door and waited for him to leave and scope, it took

Him almost 5 minutes to get his pistol ready and we all knew why, he was as scared

As the rest of us. We watched as he ran down the stairs shooting down the nearby

Infected, "ahh he's got a good heart, dumb as hell but a good heart," I laughed

"Maybe we should go after him and help him, we can only get further down, these

past few days we've done nothing" this time Jed chimed in and I believed he had spoke for the rest of us, "yeah lets get going" we picked up our ammo and secondary weapons, "say goodbye it's time to die" I shouted, this had become my catchphrase since the zombie apocalypse had come upon us. Tom busted down the door first we all recoiled as the smell of rotting flesh hit out noses bringing tears to my own eyes "wow that's one strong smell" we all covered our noses as we made our way down, everything seemed to be quiet and we moved cautiously towards the bottom of the stairs waiting for the shallow screams of other infected coming after us, but no tell-tale screams only silence, not even the silent whisper of gun shots below us, as we entered the room we noticed Dean crouching by a desk and looking forward we saw why everything was so quiet, it was then that we heard a sharp wail coming from a few metres away, "lights off everyone" with this Dean looked up at us with relief and waited for us to join him by the desk, "okay what's the plan" said Dean looking on in hopefulness . "I have no idea, we don't have the firepower or the speed to take her on" said Jed, the first words he's said in a while. "Anyone got any ideas" asked Tom again with a slight smile on his face which quickly vanished when again we heard the tell tale moan of something big, the pounding and the vibrations could be caused by nothing else than a pissed off tank, " I'll take the tank, you guys try and run around the witch" I said valiantly cocking my pistol in my hands and hoping for the best, and within no time the tank appeared round the corner, this one looked especially mean as half of its jaw was missing and it seemed to be scarred, "maybe he's already been hurt by someone else" Tom, Jed and Dean all ran past the witch with minimal contact and a barely audible moan from the creature. "Hey muscles, come get some" I shouted over the desk and it looked straight at me menacingly and began to rampage over towards me, "oh shit, I didn't really think this through" I lifted my gun up towards it and began to shoot, bullet after bullet landed clear into it's skin and it was one step closer to dying "lets hope he dies soon, I'm running out of ammo here" I ran around the other side of the desk and was met by a gargantuan hand sending me flying with some force down the hall towards my friends which have now probably gotten through the next few levels. But no all 3 were standing there armed with automatic shotguns and a machine gun, "god am I glad to see you" I said breathlessly, I ducked and the onslaught of bullets was almost deafening, I heard him scream in pain and wander closer to the origin, he fell quickly and straight on top of me, with the pressure of its weight on me I passed out suddenly very cold


	2. Chapter 2

"DAVID wake UP" I heard a familiar voice and opened my eyes to see Tom standing over me looking some what worried, "hey man I'm okay, what happened to the tank?" I said coughing afterwards, "it's dead mate and we're just glad you're not, I guess that fats good for something eh" he laughed at me and shoved his hand out towards me allowing me a lift up, "whoa come on there David am not a tank, help yourself up" he said again laughing "god dammit Tom one more comment like that and I'll forget the difference between you and an infected" I punched him in the arm as I got back up and decided to laugh along with him, "so where the hell did you find all those weapons" I asked "in the weapon cache downstairs, we found it while we were moving down, we knew you wouldn't be able to take the tank by yourself so we decided we would give you some help. It was actually Jed's idea to come back, particularly I would've left your fat ass, it would've kept them going for at least a year" he joked. We left quickly trying not to stay in one place for too long as the smell of humans gave a tell tale sign to the common infected and we would be screwed before we'd even cocked out guns, we had made our way back down to the weapons cache to allow me a choice, I picked up an auto shotgun and some ammo also picking up a Molotov just to be safe, we locked the door knowing that if we were drove back up here by anything that we could always go back and reload, down the stairs we heard a small scream and then a louder one as we saw the shine of silver duct tape, "shit a hunter" Dean said looking straight forward as it began to pounce, everything seemed to go slowly as I lifted my gun in time to it's movements and shot a bullet straight between its brains. It hit the floor in front of Dean and we noticed the panicked expression on his face "th-tha-thanks Bulman that's the 5th hunter this week" "well just call me the hunter hunter" I joked "nah Bulman that was an epic fail" blurted out Tom, we continued down the stairs coming to a large room, probably most likely the food hall for the higher floors "careful there may be boomers about" and as soon as Tom had said that we heard the sickening sounds coming from over the counter, the smell was intoxicatingly deadly as we made our way closer to the doors, "bleh BLEEHHHHH" came the sounds and we all found ourselves covered in a hot noxious bile. "Oh come on this is just not our day" said Dean as we listened to the mounting footsteps of the ensuing horde, I covered my eyes and tried to keep the bile from hitting my eyes as I knew we would be blinded by the attack, "everyone get in the corner" we all raced for the nearest corner and waited for the screams to get louder. They burst through the door faster than usual and we began spraying bullets into their undead bodies, we shot until we saw them begin to fall, I turned around and saw that the boomer was trying to get away but I picked up my shotgun and aimed right at his stomach, firing and in a split second I heard the boom of the shot piercing it and making It blow up, "good shot" I heard from Tom as he continued to wipe his face of the puke, "if only you could do that more often" he laughed and I hit him with the handle of my shotgun, "oww you doosh what was that for" "oh sorry I thought you had turned" I laughed as he rubbed his arm trying to get any feeling he could back before we left, I looked back and noticed that there was unspoiled food lying near the refrigerator, "hey guys there's food" "trust you to see that Bulman" Tom laughed once again this time joined by Dean and Jed, I stuffed as much stuff as I could into my bag leaving room for the ammo stores we had, "lets go, before anymore turn up" said Jed pulling the door open and beginning to leave, we continued down the stairs watching out for any signs of special infected, we noticed that the zombies were no where to be seen, "why the hell are there no zombies, my guns getting old" moaned Dean as soon as the words had left his mouth the scream of an ensuing horde "me and my big mouth" said Dean as we began to unload shell after shell into them, all of a sudden the ground began to shake softly under our feet, "oh god it's a charger" I shouted as we heard his pounding footsteps getting closer, "what ever you do don't let him, ahh" I felt his massive cold dead hands grab me and send the others flying as he continued to run with me, he slowed down and began to smash my body into the ground, I felt a searing pain as my body connected with the hard concrete floor, "GUYS HEELLLLP ME!" I shouted and waited for the gun shots to begin but they didn't, the only sound I could hear was the grunting and the smashing of the giant beast that had me, I looked around checking for them and noticed that they weren't there, I turned left and noticed that I had dropped my shotgun right next to his foot, as he slammed me down I tried to grab for the handle and missed, resulting in my hand smacking off the floor with a sickening crack, I screamed as the pain became worse using the other hand I grabbed the handle and pulled it up with me and began to shoot at his head, trying to kill him quicker before he could smash me anymore, " GUYS ARE YOU ALRIGHT" I shouted as I was set free and I hit the floor, "we're fine, just in a bit of a mess" I followed Deans voice as he shouted, and noticed that they were hanging on, dangling over a hole in the floor trying to get up, "whoa what the hell happened to you guys" I asked " that stupid charger smashed us in here and Dean the idiot here fell in trying to get us out" I laughed at Dean as he struggled to get back up, "well now who needs the fat mans help" I laughed " Bulman don't start, get us out of here" said Tom beginning to get nervous, " hahahahaha, tell me that I'm the greatest, king of the survivors" "Bulman!" he cried " SAY IT, or bye bye" "Bulman you will regret this but, you are the king of the survivors, the greatest person in this undead world" I laughed at his annoyance and helped him up and then made him get Dean as I got Jed, "right lets get going, and this time Dean keep your stupid fucking mouth shut" we continued to the stairs and looked around at the desks and the computers that were intact, "hmm anyone wanna check these drawers, there might be some cool stuff for us to have" asked Dean genuinely interested in the contents, I opened the first drawer to find absolutely nothing, a few bits of paper but nothing of genuine interest, suddenly Jed shouted out " I have the best thing in the WORLD" "what is it Jed" I shouted "I've found a vile of boomer bile, seriously come see, it's going to help us out a lot" he picked it up and held it high, showing everyone the contents, we all waited for the disgusting smell but it never hit us, the screams did not come "hmm I wonder what kind of container this is in to hold in the smell" said Dean actually wondering, " I don't know it must be either really thick but light, or really really well made" I said, "lets go actually people, we don't want to attract any attention" moving down the corridors again we came to a room that had a lockable metal door, we opened It up and it seemed to have been stayed in before, the smell of stale survivors hit everyone's noses, sleeping bags littering the floor and bags of old soiled and smelly clothes were seen in the side of the room, "why is it we always find the worst places to stay but always have to stay in them" I asked myself in silence, we all decided we could either lump it or get infected so we all went and sat down and began our own little ritual of sleep, I curled up in the corner with a jumper on and sprayed the air around me with the little aftershave I had saved for one such occasion and falling into a light sleep waiting and hoping that morning would come soon, I was awoken by Dean standing over me and whispering for me to wake up, I wiped my eyes and tried to shake the groggy state I was in and suddenly noticed the sounds that had begun outside the door, the moaning and the crying, "David during the night a witch must've found the door and sat outside of it" said Dean panicking as to what we were going to do. "Everyone WAKE UP, Tom get up you lazy git. There's a witch outside anyone got any ideas?" I said, watching everyone wake themselves up very quickly hearing this news, "can't we just run" asked Tom "nahh it will never work, we'll have to do something else, Jed what are you doing? This is no time for cleaning." I shouted at him trying to get his attention, " do you really think I could clean at this time" he snapped back, he grabbed something and walked to the door, opening it and revealing the zombified woman, crying and lying on the floor, her fingers mangled into elongated claws that could kill anyone they strike, he flung the thing he had in his hand and as soon as it touched the witch's skin we knew exactly what it was, Jed shut the door quickly and we all waited for the screams of the horde, the screams and poundings of undead feet begun to get closer but this time there was something different this time, a monstrous scream began to build up outside the door it was not the witch but it was what we had come to call mrs smoker, it was the spitter she must have enraged the witch with her acid spit, suddenly the smell of puke and acid mixing hit us but was quickly extinguished with the smell from the room, which we were all thankful for. After about 5 minutes we heard nothing and decided to see what was happening outside the door, "who wants to open the door" we all looked at each other waiting for someone to stand up and take charge, Jed began to get up and edge towards the door opening it up something grabbed him and pulled him through the door "JEDDDD" shouted Dean as we all ran out after him, it seemed that a smoker had grabbed him and began to pull him down the corridor "anyone brought a gun" Dean stared around trying to find anything that he could "noooo we left them back in the safe room" he shouted at me clearly scared " Dean run back and get them, Tom you too" I ran towards Jed as they began to run back "now you've done something you big bag of tar" I shouted as I jumped at the smoker trying to make him leave Jed alone, I noticed Jed had massive scratches and tears in his t-shirt and body, "ahh how dare you hurt my friend" I swung my fist and it connected with it's face causing it to stumble back "you're an abomination" I shouted as my foot connected with his legs causing him to fall over in obvious pain, Jed lay watching with amazement as I continued to take on the smoker with my bare hands, " this is what you get when you mess with the fat man" I grabbed his head and felt the cold hard skin underneath my fingertips I took hold and wrenched it's head around and off his shoulders, I amazed myself as I saw the smokers mangled face in my hands and his body on the floor throwing smoke into the immediate area. "DAVID IS JED ALRIGHT" I heard Tom and Dean shouting from behind me "has the smoker still got h….."Stuttered Dean his face changed when he saw the decapitated head and me standing beside Jed making sure he was alright "yeah he's fine, just a little banged up and scratched, time heals all except this stupid virus" I said mainly to Jed." " do you really think that we should move him after what just happened to him" said Tom. Jed answered that question quite quickly as he got up and wiped the blood off of himself and began to walk forward "come on you bitches, It's only a few scratches" we continued to follow him and watched as he dragged himself up the corridor " I hope the disease can't be transferred by scratches, I don't think I could kill anyone of you, although Tom I don't know" I joked lightening the mood as much as I could before we caught up with Jed, "does anyone know which fucking floor we are on" I asked sceptical on how much progress we had made in this building of the undead " I don't know David, we must've made some progress today" we began moving again and began looking for any means that would tell us where we were, finally coming to an elevator which must have been ransacked a few weeks earlier, congealed blood and body bits we looked at the buttons inside and noticed the light was still working and showed the number 11 flashing happily, giving us the first ever glimpse of release we had seen in so long


	3. Chapter 3

"the 11th floor, YESS" shouted Dean " hang on lets think here, after we get out of here where the hell are we going to go" asked Tom "isn't there an army base somewhere close to here" I said waiting for an answer as my statement was an open question. "I'm unsure maybe when we get out we can have a look at a map or something like that" we had started to walk again this time not taking any notice of the undead eyes following us from the shadows, although the zombies are unlikely to know the difference between the humans and undead without the smell but they could smell and see us and they began to frenzy closer to us, unaware I turned around to be met with zombified hands trying to clutch at anything I grabbed my gun and began to pound at them with the handle Tom screamed as they all began to overwhelm us, Jed only realising we were in trouble as a hunter came down and grabbed him, dropping him to the floor as the hunters claws pounded into his flesh. " BULLLMAN HELP" I pushed my way through and began to smack the hunter, then turning the shotgun round placing the barrel to the hunters head just as he was about to scream I let loose the bullets into his head, cutting his scream of triumph short, It fell on top of Jed and he tried to push it off but was met with resistance as his arms were bleeding profusely, Tom came running over and noticed the pain he was in and the amount of blood he had lost, " Bulman he's not going to make it" Tom whispered, still smiling at Jed it was then he realised what we were talking about, no-one could say any different, looking at Jed's mangled body, he looked worse than he probably felt. All of the blood that he had lost pooled slowly around him, his face soft and smiling but ethereal and pale underneath the light. He smiled at us as we looked down at our dying friend as he lay there his eyes were heavy and he struggled to lift his hand but I knew that he wanted us to grab it, I knelt down in front of him and took his hand in mine, so cold. "I never wanted to lose anyone in this world, then this stupid virus came about, now I'm losing people left right and centre, I promise you, you will not be forgotten my friend" " Bulman, Tom, Dean just go on without me, but promise me if I turn into a zombie make sure I die quickly!" his breath cut off slowly after the last words left his mouth, I stared at his now dead body, staring back at us with deep, pain filled eyes, I knelt down once again and took his hand once again, I placed it on his body and leaned closer to his face. I placed my hand across his face and slowly pulled down, closing his eye lids, allowing him to sleep peacefully, "tom pick up his legs" I grabbed his arms and we carried him a short ways down the corridor, we lay him down in one of the rooms and grabbed anything we could to cover his body, just a silhouette underneath the fabric, we stood there together and we all said our goodbyes as we began to walk away listening and waiting for him to change or scream out in pain, but the hallways were dead silent , nothing could be heard except for our own footsteps and the slightly heavy panting coming from Dean and we knew why, Dean had saved Jed so many times before and now he was gone, Dean had lost a good friend to the zombies, the panting stopped and everything was silent again until suddenly we heard a scream but it was not from a hunter or a witch but it was Dean, " I'm going to kill ALL of those bastarding zombies" shouted Dean as he began to run ahead of us we tried to keep up with him but couldn't his anger had given him too much adrenaline " whoa for a fat person he can run" said Tom trying to keep the situation light but seemingly failing, "we better find him, we don't want to lose another one today" we got faster at running and we found him crouching behind a desk again waiting for us, both I and Tom could see the tears still in his eyes but he was not angry. He was scared and we realised why when we both looked down the corridor, a few metres ahead of us stood a small huddle of spitters, " Dean get ready we need to all shoot at once" we all had auto-shotguns and we looked straight at them and ran towards them quickly, our guns raised to them and began to shoot, their distinctive smell and scream sounded when they noticed us, at once they began to fall and their stomach acid began to spill onto the floor, we stood back but Dean wanted revenge on any zombies he could see, he began shooting multiple times into the undead carcass and we knew he was hurt when he began to scream with pain from the acid on his skin, "you dumbass why did you have to do that, why couldn't you just wait and kill something that wouldn't harm you as much as that" Tom said we dragged him out of the noxious stomach acid before making sure his wounds were seen too, " we're going to need to find a place to stay for the night or his wounds are going to get infected and we don't want to carry him" I said before dragging him to the nearest room, we had been walking for at least 10 minutes before we came to a room which could provide enough security that we could have a few hours sleep, we all got inside before we shut the door and designated each other hours in which we had to take watch, I was first and I watched as they both began to fall asleep, willing my eyes to stay open, to keep my only surviving friends safe, I listened to the dead silence, waiting for the sounds or movements of any infected individuals, it wasn't coming this time, something was happening and I didn't know what, the hours rolled by and my eyes were kept open by the constant thought of death of myself. Tom and Dean. I turned to check on them and noticed Dean was crying, and I knew why, Jed had survived with Dean for so long that it became a normal thing for him to survive but this time he didn't he was gone and this had hit him hard, he lulled himself to sleep with his own sobs, as I continued my post, my time had come to go to sleep as I walked towards Dean, shook his whimpering body and told him to take watch, he rose silently his face sombre with pain, I began to lay down but sleep did not take me, I wanted to sleep, my eyes wanted to sleep but my mind was wide awake waiting for something unknown, I wanted to make sure everyone was safe but I didn't know why, the dead silence unnerved me as I shook Tom to make sure he had not died, "what Bulman" he said shakily within his sleep, "what are we going to do about Dean, he's not going to be able to fight in his condition" with that we heard the scream of a smoker, we all looked around to find out where it had come from, we noticed that Deans eyes were wide and suddenly began to fill with tears, Tom and I followed his gaze and found out why, there stood Jed more dead than alive, Deans eyes lit up and he turned to us and shouted "HE'S ALIVE, I KNEW HE WOULD SURVIVE" it was then that we realised that he had been turned, his eyes were red and his nose flared as the stench of flesh hit his nose, his neck began to pulsate and the coughing began, his long mutated tongue began to uncoil as he spat at Dean, his tongue wrapped around Dean's body and pulled him into the air with a force unnatural to the infected, it pulled him across the floor as Dean screamed and gasped for air as the constriction became tighter, it seems even in death Jed wanted to be with his friend, we were stood in shock both me and Tom as we watched the strange sceptical in front of us, it wasn't until the bone shattering scream came that we began to grab our guns, but the pleading in Deans eyes showed he didn't want to live without Jed


End file.
